Soon we'll be found
by Itzu-chan
Summary: En una tarde de lluvia, con los truenos retumbando en sus oídos como las ideas que hacían eco en su cabeza, Ichimatsu tomó una decisión. [IchiJyushi] [ThreeShot]
1. Soon we'll be found

Aquí me embargo otra vez al mundo de los sextillizos incestuosos, esta vez con un proyecto un poco más grande. Estoy pensando que esta historia tenga solo tres capítulos máximo porque mi energía vital no da para más pero estoy ponderando el hacer una segunda parte, quizás, si la pereza no me gana. Esto surgió gracias a un rol que llevé con una amiga y el cual nunca terminamos por incidencias de la vida (Facebook y sus políticas racistas hacia los roleplayers(?) y me tomé la libertad de volverlo un fanfic, este primer capítulo es básicamente una transcripción de las respuestas de mi amiga porque quise enfocarlo más en Ichimatsu así que, mil gracias a Ari por inspirarlo, besitos para ti. Y claro, mil besitos a mi "beta" que me ayudó a corregir algunas cositas y fue la primera en leer el inicio de esta historia, mil gracias y besitos babosos para ti Pandita~!

* * *

 **Cap.1: Soon we'll be found**

 _Así que ven,_ _no tomará mucho_

 _Hasta que volvamos, felices._

 _Cierra los ojos, no habrá mentiras_

 _En este mundo que llamamos sueño_

 _Abandonemos este día de trabajo_

 _Mañana seremos libres._

(Soon we'll be found- Sia)

En una tarde de lluvia, con los truenos retumbando en sus oídos como las ideas que hacían eco en su cabeza, Ichimatsu tomó una decisión.

Los últimos días no había parado de llover, empezando con las primeras horas de la mañana, extendiendose hasta la tarde cuando las gotas se volvían finas y casi imperceptibles antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando como rastro de su presencia el olor a tierra mojada, agua en el cristal de su ventana y nubes negras en el cielo, turbias, que le miraban desde su altura en el cielo como si se burlaran de su miseria.

Ichimatsu se sentía especialmente desanimado en los días lluviosos y no era raro encontrarlo por ahí sentado contra una pared, sin moverse, sin hablar con nadie, solo mirando un punto desconocido en el aire mientras se dejaba arrastrar una vez más hasta el pozo sin fondo de su autodesprecio. Nadie parecía extrañarse porque era el comportamiento propio de alguien que abiertamente deseaba morir pero cuando llovía era peor porque los gatos no se acercaban a su casa queriendo esconderse del agua y el frío, llevándose la única fuente de energía con la que pensaba podía contar.

El aguacero trajo consigo las palabras que había escuchado durante toda su adolescencia y que se habían colado en los resquicios más hondos de su mente para no desaparecer jamás, como gotas escurriéndose en las grietas de un muro. Claro, cualquiera que le viera sabría que no había nada en él que valiera la pena, que no era más que basura no combustible sin fuerzas para vivir pero hubiera dolido menos si no lo hubiese escuchado de boca de otros. Hubiese dolido mucho menos si no hubiera discutido con Osomatsu, que sabía cuales puntos tocar para hacer sentir a Ichimatsu la peor escoria del universo. Y funcionaba, siempre funcionaba porque Osomatsu los conocía a todos como la palma de su mano, y aunque sus intenciones no solían ser malas, sabía cuando podía ser hiriente.

E Ichimatsu, como el inútil que era, solo se había alejado a la esquina más recóndita de la salita de su casa con el sabor amargo como la ceniza en el fondo de su garganta más la sensación de caer, caer, caer y caer, mordiendose los labios para que el dolor distrajera inútilmente su tristeza.

¿Alguien lo sabía? Por supuesto que no. A él le temían. Pensaban que podría matarlos mientras dormían, que su corazón, si es que tenía uno, era negro y podrido y cruel y sádico. No que él hubiera hecho algo para demostrar lo contrario pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

¿Quién entendería cuánto dolía no ser lo que todos esperaban? ¿Quién conocería el sufrimiento de no ser el primero en quien alguien pensaría? Ichimatsu no era el primero de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres que tuvieron el descaro de nombrarlo con el número uno a pesar de que jamás era el número uno de nadie. Siempre se sintió inservible, prescindible, no lo suficientemente importante y sí demasiado feo y solo en una casa demasiado grande, con una familia demasiado buena y demasiado amplia que no necesitaba de él, en la que no encajaba y que seguramente no se daría cuenta del día en que ya no estuviera. La idea de hacerle un favor al mundo y terminar con su vida siempre fue una alternativa atractiva para él pero jamás tuvo el valor de, cobarde como era, sucumbir ante ella y terminar como una basura aún más putrefacta pero al menos, poder acabar con todo. El marcharse, sin embargo, no sonaba nada mal y mientras más tiempo pasaba más pensaba en irse, como una vez intentó hacer al seguir los pasos de sus otros hermanos.

Y esa tarde, con el cielo cubierto de gris, Ichimatsu, pensó que el momento había llegado. Sus huesos crujieron cuando levantó su cuerpo del piso y arrastró los pies, pesados como plomo pero seguros y firmes, hacia el lugar donde escondía sus revistas eróticas, el mismo donde semanas atrás había guardado una mochila, preparada, esperando, siempre esperando a que Ichimatsu reuniera valor por una vez en su vida y se largara de ahí. Estaba resuelto a hacerlo, toma su equipaje y lo cuelga en su hombro dispuesto a salir por la ventana cuando escucha golpes fuertes contra el suelo, como los pasos de un elefante solo que más rápidos y precipitados.

—¡Ichi-matsu-Nii-san! — Dio un respingo, y cerró la puerta del armario con fuerza luego de tirar la mochila dentro. Jyushimatsu canturrea las sílabas de su nombre con cada escalón que sube, con ese tono de juego que tiene y que a él siempre le pareció puro, encantador, casi angelical, pero que ahora significaba un obstáculo para sus objetivos. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, su hermano menor entra a la habitación como un torbellino. —¡Vamos a jugar afuera!

Joder, realmente creyó que estaba solo en casa. A pesar del clima, todos sus hermanos se las habían arreglado para salir de casa ¿Por qué Jyushimatsu no había hecho lo mismo? Ah, no. No podía esperar que su hermano fuera así de predecible. Ichimatsu sintió las gotas de sudor empezando a formarse en su frente; Jyushimatsu no estaba contemplado dentro de sus planes, jamás lo estuvo, y el hecho de que estuviera ahí solo empeoraba las cosas para él.

—J-Jyushimatsu... ¿Estabas en casa?

Jyushimatsu asintió. Estaba ayudando a mamá a pelar guisantes, aunque más bien ella los pelaba mientras él jugaba con las cáscaras hasta que le pasó un poco de té solo para que se estuviera quieto y le dejara seguir con su tarea en paz. Aparentemente se aburrió rápidamente de eso y decidió que quería brincar sobre charcos con su cuarto hermano mayor (que sabía estaba en casa porque Ichimatsu-Nii-san era como un gato y los gatos no salen cuando llueve).

—¡Vamos a jugar afuera! — Repitió. — Podemos ir a cazar ranas y dejarlas en la almohada de Totty.

Ichimatsu no se arrepintió de sonreír, solo imaginando la cara de Todomatsu y sus gritos de terror sintió tremendo placer y casi se convence a sí mismo de quedarse una noche más, solo para ver eso; Jyushimatsu no formaba parte de el mismo círculo de inmundicia que los otros cinco, pero eran ese tipo de sugerencias esporádicas las que le hacían preguntarse, en ocasiones, si realmente Jyushimatsu no era escoria igual que todos los demás.

Y la idea era seductora, porque un Jyushimatsu travieso y dispuesto a hacer barbaridades siempre era bien recibido, porque cuando andaban juntos todo era el doble de divertido e Ichimatsu se encontraba a sí mismo de verdad disfrutando de esa parte de la vida que significaba molestar a sus hermanos con Jyushimatsu de la mano. Pero no. Quizás fuera juguetón, un pequeño diablillo que encontraba un pequeño gozo en las bromas cuando quería pero Jyushimatsu no era malicioso, no era como él. Ni se merecía seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Bien ¿Por qué no vas tú primero mientras busco mis botas? Te alcanzaré después. — Lanzó una mirada breve al armario y metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Estaba dispuesto a irse esa noche aunque sabía que tomaría tiempo encontrar una oportunidad. Estaba bien, era una criatura paciente, podía esperar, pasar sus últimas horas con Jyushimatsu hasta que éste se aburriera de él y se distrajera. Incluso si eso no funcionaba, siempre podía lograr que Jyushimatsu se fuera a casa a hacer cualquier cosa o enviarlo lejos para hacerse de algo de tiempo y huir. Sabía que algo así funcionaría, para su suerte, Jyushimatsu nunca fue alguien difícil de convencer.

* * *

Pensó que sería fácil pero no lo era. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Jyushimatsu más aumentaba la presión en su pecho recordándole que pronto le dejaría, que probablemente no le volvería a ver jamás solo por su decisión egoísta. El cielo era gris y las nubes oscuras, el aire era frío y húmedo pero escuchar las risas de Jyushimatsu mientras saltaba en todos los charcos que se encontraban en el camino le llenaban de una calidez extraña que solo sentía con él. Los nubarrones se mantenían intactos como si esperaran el momento perfecto para dejar caer el agua sobre sus cabezas pero mientras caminaban hacia el borde del riachuelo, Ichimatsu no dejaba de mirar a su hermano menor hecho todo risas, juegos, luz y sol, encontró que siempre le había gustado como sonreía, como sonaba su nombre pronunciado con su voz mientras le pedía darse prisa y la textura de sus manos tibias mientras tomaban la suya y le obligaba a correr.

Ichimatsu sentía que volvía a la vida esos míseros instantes; pero a la vez, su pecho se apretaba de forma dolorosa y sofocante porque no dejaba de recordarse a sí mismo que se iría. Era placer y repulsión al mismo tiempo.

Creía que irse era lo mejor, no solo para ellos, no solo para Jyushimatsu sino para sí mismo, porque podría reencontrarse, porque quizás, solo quizás podría ser mejor para sus hermanos y sus padres que no merecían llevar una escoria como él a cuestas. Porque podría encontrar valor en sí mismo y en su propia existencia. Y porque tal vez lograría deshacerse de esos sentimientos que nunca debió de tener en primer lugar.

Jyushimatsu suelta su mano cuando llegan a orillas del riachuelo. Hay charcos por todos lados y en sus bordes enlolados se pueden ver a las ranas, removiendose entre el fango. Ichimatsu se sonríe cuando el menor se remanga la sudadera hasta los codos y con sus pequeñas y firmes manos revuelve el lodo hasta encontrar una ranita de color marrón, no demasiado grande.

—¡Ah, la agarré, Nii-san! — Hay algo radiante en Jyushimatsu a pesar de este día gris. Siempre tiene algo que brilla en él y que es difícil de ver directamente sin sentir que te quemas, como el mismo sol e Ichimatsu era como una polilla atraída a la luz. Sentía que un cuchillo le atravesaba el pecho ante la sola idea de dejar de verlo y deseó...deseó decirle, deseó contarle lo que pensaba hacer, deseó pedirle que viniera con él, deseó abrazarle y llorar en su regazo porque sabía que Jyushimatsu no le juzgaría. Sabía que Jyushimatsu le entendería porque él siempre entiende, porque él siempre había estado ahí cuando nadie más lo estuvo.

Heh, en serio que era tremenda basura, asquerosa y egoísta, escoria codiciosa, desecho del mismo infierno ¿Cómo podría desear algo así?

—Bien hecho. — Le dice y levanta con su dedo el cubrebocas en su cuello hasta posarlo sobre sus labios. No quiere que Jyushimatsu vea la tristeza en su sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Qué traes ahí? — Jyushimatsu señaló curioso la mochila colgando del hombro de su hermano, el balde repleto de anfibios en su otra mano, mientras se alejaban lentamente del riachuelo.

—Comida. — Claro, porque para Ichimatsu la comida de gatos era simplemente comida y no algo reservado solo para cierta clase de animal. — Pensé que podría alimentar a mis amigos antes de que oscurezca.

—¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

Ichimatsu se tensó ante el tono entusiasta del menor, pero sobre todo, por su pregunta. Le miró de reojo pero no le respondió nada más allá de un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, Jyushimatsu lo entendía, sabía que hacía esas cosas porque se cansaba de hablar aunque de por sí Ichimatsu no hablaba mucho.

Pronto empezó a oscurecer, las farolas se encendían en las calles, el frío pareció acentuarse un poco más y las nubes se vieron más turbias que antes, amparando más lluvia. Debía darse prisa si quería seguir con su plan; estaba retrasando lo inevitable, lo sabía, y no solo porque estaba aterrado sino porque deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Jyushimatsu, llevarse un dulce recuerdo de su hermano más amado, al menos eso le ayudaría a sobrevivir mientras esté lejos.

* * *

—Ichimatsu-Nii-san...

—¿Hm?

—¿En qué piensas?

Ichimatsu miró como su hermano seguía saltando sobre los charcos que se encontraba, salpicando a su alrededor, llenando sus botas de barro. El viento helado sopló con fuerza y él se encogió sobre sí mismo. Jyushimatsu era como un niño, pero sabía que no era el idiota que todo el mundo pensaba.

Y Jyushimatsu a veces no entendía muchas cosas, pero sabía cuando Ichimatsu actuaba raro, podía verlo en su mirada, sabía que estaba pensando de más, solo no sabía en qué.

—Me preguntaba...si debería ir de viaje. — Respondió, luego miró hacia el cielo. En el horizonte, las primeras estrellas se ocultaban entre las nubes dando fin al atardecer. —Siempre he querido ir a Wakkanai...No lo sé. — Ya no quiso hablar más, quizás estaba siendo demasiado sincero y revelarle a Jyushimatsu lo que planeaba hacer no era la idea en primer lugar.

Escuchó a Jyushimatsu murmurar mientras pateaba el agua de uno de los charcos, quizás por el simple placer de desordenar algo incluso cuando era solo un simple lodazal. Luego le miró y le sonrió tan grande y amplio como suele hacer siempre.

—Suena divertido ¡Quiero ir contigo!

Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza tan fuerte que parecía que iba a romperse el cuello. Debió suponer que Jyushimatsu le contestaría algo así, debió verlo venir, y aunque la idea de llevarlo consigo en ese viaje inesperado le seducía de mil formas, no quería pensar qué pasaría si le contara y a Jyushimatsu le gustara la idea de fugarse juntos. No quería imaginar cómo sería si Jyushimatsu deseara irse con él, si estuviera dispuesto a permanecer a su lado aún después de saber el tipo de inmundicia que vivía dentro de él. A pesar de ello, ya se encontraba deseando que su hermano menor le acompañara, muy por encima de los vuelcos que daba su estómago de solo pensar en someterlo a un destino incierto.

—N-no puedes. Es decir...No tengo el dinero para hacerlo. — Desvió la mirada a un lado de la acera, estaba acostumbrado a mentir, más siempre era difícil cuando le mentía a Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu, que nunca le quitó la mirada de encima, le veía con esos ojos grandes y vivarachos como si pudiera ver a través de su hipocresía. Su corazón se aceleró. Había dicho que quería acompañarlo, cuando se fuera ¿Pensaría en él? ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Iría a buscarle?

Ichimatsu carraspeó incómodo y caminó más rápido, huyendo del escrutinio de su hermano menor y de las volteretas que daba su estómago. — Olvídalo ¿Quieres? Vamos, se está haciendo de noche, deberíamos ir a casa ya. — Dijo. Solo que él no regresaría.

Han caminado unas largas esquinas en silencio, las ranas apiñadas en el balde que Jyushimatsu carga no dejan de croar, asustadas y nerviosas pero Ichimatsu no las escucha. El momento se acerca y debe pensar en qué hacer. ¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué tren tomará? ¿Realmente debería ir tan al norte y enfrentarse al clima frío y las lluvias? O ¿Tal vez sería mejor si solo caminara lo más lejos que le dieran sus piernas? El quedarse en la misma ciudad, donde estaban sus hermanos y otros conocidos estaba totalmente descartado.

Pasaron justo delante del callejón que solía frecuentar, ya que la lluvia había parado, algunos de sus amigos ya estaban fuera fisgoneando en los botes de basura. Era su oportunidad.

— Tengo que alimentar a mis amigos. —Lanzó una mirada al balde escuchando los pequeños ruidos que hacían los anfibios dentro del recipiente. — Si te quedas aquí las ranas podrían escapar ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas a casa primero?

—¿Ehhh? ¡Pero Nii-san, así no es divertido!

—Jyushimatsu... —Resopló. En serio ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que Jyushimatsu no protestaría al menos un poco? — Espérame en casa ¿Está bien? Yo te ayudaré a poner las ranas en la almohada de Todomatsu — Con un par de pasos cortos se acercó al menor y dejó caer su palma sobre su cabeza de forma suave y perezosa, con una sonrisa lánguida revolvió un poco sus cabellos e Ichimatsu pudo ver en ese mismo instante como Jyushimatsu creía una vez más en sus mentiras, promesas que no estaba pensando cumplir pero daba igual, no podía esperarse otra cosa de una basura como él.

Le dio la espalda sin darle tiempo a hablar y se adentró en el oscuro callejón, Jyushimatsu permaneció de pie unos largos minutos mirando su figura agachada en el piso y los gatos empezando a rodearlo como atraídos a su presencia antes de hacerle caso y volver a casa con el mismo paso apresurado que siempre llevaba. Ichimatsu sintió los ojos húmedos pero no se volvió para ver a Jyushimatsu correr.

Pensó, mientras sacaba una lata de comida para gatos de su mochila y la abría antes de dejarla en el piso, en qué diría Jyushimatsu cuando no volviera a casa esa noche ¿Le odiaría por haberle mentido? Seguro que sí. El pensarlo le provocó una opresión en el pecho pero se dijo a sí mismo que se lo merecía, el odio de Jyushimatsu y su desprecio por haber traicionado su confianza de esa forma tan vil, engañándolo, era todo lo que un desecho humano como él obtendría. Se vio a sí mismo rodeado de felinos y se permitió abrazarse de uno de ellos sintiendo las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo caer de sus mejillas. Lo había pensado por tanto tiempo, preguntándose qué debía hacer, si realmente esto era lo correcto y cuando por fin pudo encontrar iniciativa dentro de sí mismo, había pasado meses aún más largos diciéndose que lo haría, recogiendo migajas de valor hasta que pudo reunir suficiente para mover su culo gordo del piso y largarse de una vez. Era lo que debía hacer, la opción más factible, su lado racional se lo decía...pero en el fondo tenía tanto miedo. Estaba tan asustado de dar ese enorme paso él solo, de dejar atrás su hogar, a sus hermanos, a sus padres y a Jyushimatsu.

El gato empezó a removerse contra su pecho e Ichimatsu le dejó ir, acarició con sumo cuidado el lomo de otros de sus amigos y entonces alzó bruscamente la cabeza cuando escuchó los pasos de elefante de Jyushimatsu corriendo sobre el asfalto mojado ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, tropezando torpemente con sus propios pasos, agarrando su equipaje y echándoselo al hombro antes de correr al fondo del callejón. Si se daba prisa podría escalar sobre los contenedores de basura y saltar al otro lado del muro. Tenía que irse. Tenía que irse ya.

—¿Ichimatsu-Nii-san? — Mierda. _Mierda._ — Ichimatsu-Nii-san, las ranas...¿Qué haces? — Le vio intentando subirse a un bote de basura. Aún tenía el balde con anfibios en la mano así que seguramente se había regresado a mitad de camino para...para quién sabe qué. Ichimatsu le miró con ojos grandes y nerviosos, como si realmente debiera sorprenderle que Jyushimatsu no siguiera sus indicaciones e hiciera todo lo contrario a lo que le había pedido. En ese momento se sintió perdido, aterrorizado, su cuerpo no se movía de su sitio y el contenedor de metal crujía bajo su peso. Jyushimatsu se acercó a él e Ichimatsu sintió la sonrisa en sus palabras. —¿Estás jugando? ¡Quiero jugar tam-!

—¡No! — Gritó Ichimatsu, la sorpresa inicial siendo sustituida por una rabia mal contenida. —¡Te dije que te fueras a casa, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana?! — Ya no podía fingir más. — ¡Déjame solo!

Jyushimatsu le miró perplejo, sus ojos reflejando algo que, más que sorpresa, parecía dolor. Ichimatsu siguió su camino, usando los botes de basura para darse impulso mientras trataba de escalar ese enorme muro con una agilidad poco sospechada; no había caso en seguir mintiendo así que, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso, se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Y Jyushimatsu, pobre Jyushimatsu que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo sintió el temor al verlo subir sobre cajas viejas y zafacones. Dejó caer el balde al piso y corrió hasta el fondo del callejón.

—¡Espera, espera! — Le agarró de la mochila justo a tiempo e Ichimatsu se sostuvo tercamente del borde del muro. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Nii-san?! ¿A dónde vas? — ¿Por qué le deja? Jyushimatsu sintió pánico, verdadero pánico porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo ni por qué su hermano huía de él. No pudo recordar una sola ocasión en la que Ichimatsu le gritara de esa manera y eso solo ayudaba a aumentar la agonía. Tiró, con fuerza, antes de que ambos cayeran de bruces al suelo sobre cajas sucias y bolsas de basura, el impacto logra marear a Ichimatsu unos segundos pero no lo suficiente como para no ver la mano de Jyushimatsu agarrando su muñeca como una tenaza, sus dedos agitados, su mirada un poco rota. Ya no sonreía.

—¿Por qué? —Le escuchó musitar. —¿Por qué te vas? ¿A dónde irás? —

— Lejos.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por favor, Jyushimatsu, solo vuelve a casa. — Respondió con la voz temblorosa. Lejos, las ranas empezaron a escaparse de la cubeta. — Tú...no lo entenderías. De verdad necesito hacer esto.

De verdad, no lo entendía. Pero Jyushimatsu quería comprender, quería entender. Ichimatsu miraba el suelo sucio sin hacer ningún intento por librarse de él, no le miraba a los ojos y Jyushimatsu, medio estupefacto y totalmente en silencio se movió sobre el suelo sin importarle arrastrar sus rodillas desnudas sobre el y le tomó ambas muñecas con fuerza, sus dedos asomándose por el sobrante de las mangas de su sudadera amarilla.

—Iré con Nii-san.

 _¿Qué?_

— ¡No! No puedes. —Dijo Ichimatsu tragando saliva, de pronto tenía la garganta seca al notar la seriedad en el rostro del más pequeño. —Esto no es un juego, Jyushimatsu yo...no voy a volver. —O al menos no pensaba hacerlo sino hasta intentarlo, miles de veces si era necesario, para un día poder regresar como alguien diferente, honorable, alguien de valía. Alguien que no estuviera podrido, que no tuviera un enamoramiento con su hermano menor, alguien que no estuviera tan roto.

Jyushimatsu asintió con la cabeza una vez y le perforó con la mirada. — Voy a ir contigo. Quiero estar siempre con Nii-san, así que me voy a ir contigo. —

Ichimatsu pensó que se atascaría con su propia saliva, en algún momento dejó de respirar. Escuchaba sus palabras pero ninguna le hacía sentido y sin quererlo el rubor empezó a subir por sus mejillas. Jyushimatsu se veía tan malditamente serio que se dejó convencer, abrazó la idea de que quizás su partida sí le afectaría a alguien, de que quizás su hermano menor le consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para abandonar su hogar por él sin siquiera cuestionarlo. Diablos, tal vez Jyushimatsu sufriría con su ausencia e imaginarlo se sentía tan bien, tan placentero que tuvo que dejar de luchar. Sonrió con ironía tratando de ahuyentar el deseo de ceder a las lágrimas ¿Acaso Jyushimatsu tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba diciendo y de la tormenta que provocaba en él?

Jyushimatsu pareció feliz de verlo sonreír porque sonrió también.

—¡Será divertido! —Le dijo demasiado emocionado para estar planeando fugarse de casa. —¡Como una aventura, solo nosotros dos! — La imagen aparecía dulce en la imaginación del mayor y sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose miserable y nervioso, como un mendigo bendecido por la gracia de un ángel. Sus manos empezaron a sudar. Seguía pensando que esto era lo peor que podían hacer ¿Qué sería de él si algo le pasaba a su hermanito por su culpa? Pero sabía de sobra que era imposible detener a Jyushimatsu una vez decidía que haría algo, y él no era más que un saco de porquería ¿De dónde sacaría fuerzas para llevarle la contraria? Derrotado se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera las quería.

— Debo ir a buscar algunas cosas a casa...¿Me esperarás aquí? — Jyushimatsu bajó la guardia y le soltó las manos, con su rostro buscó su mirada e Ichimatsu levantó un poco hasta que logró encontrarse de lleno con esos ojos marrones idénticos a los suyos pero más vivos, más dulces y se sintió perdido. Asintió brevemente con la cabeza bajo el peso de la mirada de cachorro de Jyushimatsu y le miró ponerse de pie, meter las ranas que se habían salido al balde y después irse corriendo. Jyushimatsu volvió una vez, asomandose un poco antes de irse de nuevo un par de metros solo para regresar y mirar una vez más hacia una esquina del estrecho y finalmente irse, al parecer queriendo asegurarse de que seguía ahí y no se iba sin él.

Por fin se puso de pie y los gatos empezaron a acercarse frotándose de sus tobillos. Él los acarició a todos, el tacto del suave pelaje y la figura esbelta y flexible de los felinos logrando, como siempre, calmarle las ansiedades. Jyushimatsu volvería a casa por algunas cosas, seguro se encontraría a su madre o alguno de sus hermanos y se preguntó qué les diría para que no sospecharan; su madre le preocupaba más, ella siempre les había sido atenta y él no fue más que el cuarto hijo que ella pensó sería un asesino en potencia. A lo mejor, cuando llegara la noche y no le vieran a él ni a Jyushimatsu ahí, creería que por fin enloqueció y terminó por matar a su hermano menor, al que era más cercano a él. Ichimatsu solo quería que ella fuera feliz, que se sintiera orgullosa de al menos uno de sus hijos.

Jyushimatsu vuelve corriendo unos minutos con su bolso de baseball al hombro, jadea y suda un poco e Ichimatsu se cuestionó si pudo sentir también las cadenas que les ataban a esa ciudad, a esa casa y a su familia y si por eso había regresado tan azorado.

—Si me esperaste... — Le dijo con algo que pareció alivio. Ichimatsu sonrió, de forma sutil antes de asentir con la cabeza y luego, sin aviso, estrecharle contra su pecho en un abrazo. Tomó una inspiración, Jyushimatsu olía a lluvia, a fango, pero él creyó que era perfecto.

—No puedes arrepentirte a partir de ahora, Jyushimatsu...¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? — Sintió los brazos ajenos rodearle de vuelta y le escuchó emitir un débil "Sí". Ichimatsu quiso pedirle perdón por haberle arrastrado a esto pero no dijo nada, fue egoísta otra vez, dejó que la calidez de la compañía de Jyushimatsu le diera valor. —Vamos, es hora. Quiero coger el tren de las ocho. — Le dejó ir, le acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y se adelantó unos pasos esperando que el menor le siguiera como siempre hacía, como si fuera su cola.

El aire se atoró en su garganta cuando sintió los dedos finos de Jyushimatsu deslizándose entre su mano y seguido de ello, un suave apretón y una sonrisa de esas que le desarman.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Nii-san?

—Lejos...muy lejos.

—¡Ah! ¿Hawaii?

—Eh...no tanto Jyushimatsu...

En casa, Todomatsu se pegaba el susto de su vida al encontrar miles de ranas en su bolso para el gimnasio.


	2. Serendipia

**¿Me creen si les digo que olvidé que había subido esta historia aquí? AHAHAHA...Ah**

 **Lo siento (?) Actualización rápida entonces, lamento mucho la espera y ojalá les siga gustando. Gracias a las personas que se detengan a leer y a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review, lo aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Cap.2 Serendipia**

 _Mi amor, Déjate llevar_

 _Late dentro de mí, deja tu ceguera._

 _Mi amor, has encontrado paz_

 _Tú estabas buscando libertad._

(My love.- Sia)

Mamá seguía en la cocina cuando él entró corriendo a casa, deslizando la puerta corrediza de la entrada y subiendo al piso de arriba dos escalones por vez. Ella le preguntó a donde iba con tanta prisa, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa porque sabía lo volátil que era su quinto hijo y en sí, preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de Jyushimatsu era como preguntarse por qué el sol brilla de día; simplemente era así.

Le dijo que iba a ir a jugar baseball con Ichimatsu y ella le creyó porque llevaba al hombro un bolso deportivo. aunque parecía medianamente cargado; Jyushimatsu era una escoria igual que el resto de sus hermanos pero mentirle a su mamá le causó una especie de revolcón en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta que no pudo tragar durante un buen rato. Matsuyo le recordó llegar a tiempo para la cena, le pidió tener cuidado de no romperle nada a su hermano ni lastimarse a sí mismo y le despidió, todo sin dejar de cortar los ingredientes para la cena, todo sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a Jyushimatsu en meses.

Cuando salió de casa el cielo seguía turbio y los últimos rastros del atardecer, opacos. En un momento se preguntó por sus hermanos, qué pensaría su madre cuando llegara la noche y ellos no volvieran, cómo se sentiría de saber que su hijo le había mentido y escapado en sus narices, dejando a su familia atrás. Y luego corrió.

Jyushimatsu corrió sin importarle que los charcos salpiquen sus tobillos, rápido, casi desesperado y sintiendo como que un monstruo le perseguía corrió más y más, sin mirar atrás.

Entonces vio a Ichimatsu parado en el mismo callejón donde le había dejado.

—Sí me esperaste...

Su hermano le sonrió y seguido de ello, le atrapó en un abrazo que hizo que se olvidara de todo, de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de su casa y del hogar que dejaba atrás por la simple razón de perseguir al otro, de no alejarse de él. Le rodeó también con sus brazos.

El monstruo se fue.

Compraron los boletos de tren en la estación de Shinjuku, adquirieron mapas y algunas latas de café que seguro se beberían después pues solo eran para acompañar las dos horas que pasarían en tren hasta la estación en Yamanashi, que estaba mucho más cerca que llegar a Wakkanai como habían planeado en un inicio y por tanto, era más barato. Miraron por las ventanas cuando el vagón se empezó a mover y Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar querer tomar la mano de Ichimatsu para lidiar con la sensación de estar abandonando algo.

Nunca le gustaron las despedidas, eran tristes, dolía tener que decir adiós a alguien querido (como si él ya no lo supiera) pero el hecho de irse sin haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de su familia primero le agobiaba de una forma extraña. No lo demostró, le sonrió a la melancolía como siempre hacía y en cambio se concentró en el calor de los dedos de Ichimatsu penetrando el algodón de su manga hacia su mano escondida bajo ella, en como trataba de enlazar sus dedos casi con timidez y en la estación de tren que rápidamente desaparecía para dejarles dentro de un túnel oscuro.

—¿Podemos ir al Monte Fuji primero?

—...Podemos dar una vuelta alrededor y otro día iremos de excursión. — De todas formas, lo tendría en cuenta.

Trazaron una ruta en el mapa que habían comprado y señalaron los lugares que les gustaría visitar, haciendo que todo se viera más como unas vacaciones que como si se hubieran fugado de casa sin ningún rumbo establecido. A su hermano podría darle miedo, pero a Jyushimatsu le encantaba la intriga, le emocionaba no saber a dónde irán a parar, los sitios que verán, la incertidumbre de su destino le hacía pensar que estaba en una aventura como las de Indiana Jones o Robinson Crusoe y que después de ese túnel sin luces verían todo tipo de maravillas que de haberse quedado en casa con sus hermanos no habría podido presenciar.

La prefectura de Yamanashi era como sacada de una postal, con su aire fresco y limpio, sus árboles de durazno, y sus campos llenos de florecitas de papel bajo la sombra impotente del Monte Fuji. Era difícil pensar que a solo un viaje en tren había un lugar con tanto verdor, como si la primavera hubiese decidido quedarse a vivir ahí. Como si ese día el mundo se abriera para ellos, Jyushimatsu arrastró a su hermano por cada rincón de la ciudad, aunque no tuvieran mucho dinero, aunque no estuvieran precisamente turisteando, pero Jyushimatsu quería ver los templos y correr entre las flores e Ichimatsu nunca tuvo la fuerza suficiente para negarle nada.

Él, con su brillo y su olor a sol le hacía orbitar hacia su lado con una fuerza impensable. E Ichimatsu, con su sobrio magnetismo arrastraba a Jyushimatsu como la luna a la marea.

—Jyushimatsu. Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde dormir. — Le dijo el mayor de los dos, tirando de su brazo para detener su marcha por las calles empedradas. La tarde apenas se iba, estaba empezando a anochecer y aunque caminaron por un buen rato sin rumbo alguno, quizás ya era momento de darle un poco de dirección a esa agotadora caminata sin sentido.

Encontraron un hotelucho barato que podían pagar por una o quizás dos noches, Ichimatsu quería dormir, aunque realmente no era tan tarde, pero Jyushimatsu, de nuevo, logró convencerle con su sonrisa titánica y su entusiasmo a salir de la caja que llamaban habitación y pasear un rato más. Le tomó de la mano, sin miedo porque Jyushimatsu nunca necesitó del miedo ni de las dudas porque no le servían de nada y en cambio, se dejó llevar por el dulce palpitar de su pecho y la emoción de estar en un lugar desconocido con su persona favorita en todo el mundo. Ya no tendría que escuchar a Choromatsu quejarse porque era raro querer caminar de la mano de Ichimatsu ni las preguntas raras de Todomatsu que le llenaban de vergüenza cada vez que le encontraba absorto mirando al mayor jugar con uno de sus amigos gatunos.

Ya no tendría que importarle nada ¿Verdad? Aquí, a kilómetros de casa, Jyushimatsu podía quererle como siempre le quiso desde los primeros años de su adolescencia; de esa forma incorrecta y pura, con devoción e inocencia.

—¡Ichimatsu-Nii-san, compremos algo de beber!

—No deberíamos gastar más dinero, no tenemos demasiado.

—¡Sake, sake, sake, sake!

—¡El sake es muy caro!

—¡Cervezas!

Ichimatsu sabía que se iban a arrepentir, la cacería por un empleo sería más ardua y estresante mientras menos tuvieran para sobrevivir, aunque, si debía ser sincero, una cerveza no sonaba nada mal. Compraron un paquete en una tienda que encontraron por ahí, pensaba tomarlas con algunos de los bocadillos que trajo de casa, bocadillos que tendría que partir por la mitad, pero no le importaba pasar un poco de hambre por su hermano menor.

Se tomaron un six-pack con algunos bollos de carne sentados en el piso de la habitación del hotel. Con cada trago Jyushimatsu parecía eliminar las distancias mientras que con sus gestos exagerados y ruidosos le contaba sobre un viejo partido de baseball que vio en la tele hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ver esa sonrisa nacer y escuchar su voz emocionada era suficiente motor para que Ichimatsu deseara seguir viviendo, era como ver el sol todas las mañanas, un sol que brillaba para él y sólo para él.

Ichimatsu parecía estar ebrio y Jyushimatsu fingió estarlo solo para poder quedarse así de cerca, recostado contra su cuerpo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras miraba desde el piso el empapelado barato de la habitación. El mayor tenía los ojos cerrados, navegando en una finísima bruma de ebriedad que le hacía menos consciente, quizás menos ansioso, de la presencia del más pequeño tan pegado a su cuerpo, su aroma rodeándole mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación durante un largo silencio, que luego de un rato Jyushimatsu se atrevió a romper.

—¿Crees que los demás nos estén buscando? — Al escucharle, Ichimatsu abrió sus pesados párpados, recordó a sus hermanos y a sus padres que para estas horas ya deberían haberse percatado de su ausencia. A lo mejor sí les estaban buscando, creyendo que se habían perdido o alguien les había hecho daño. Quizás Karamatsu estaría llorando...Heh.

—Quizás.

—Y... ¿Crees que nos encuentren?

¿Acaso es duda lo que huele?

—Jyushimatsu...No-

—Yo no quiero. — Jyushimatsu cerró los dedos entorno a su sudadera morada e Ichimatsu sintió las primeras gotas de un sudor nervioso empezando a aparecer en su frente. Una parte suya sabía a qué se refería, lo sabía bien, pero se le hacía difícil creerlo. Era imposible que la forma en la que Jyushimatsu le había mirado en todo el día significara algo; se rehusaba a creerlo, se negaba a darse estúpidas ilusiones, pero Jyushimatsu, oh maldito sea, no le estaba jugando justo. — Si nos encuentran no podremos estar juntos... —Le dijo, nervioso pero directo e Ichimatsu sintió que se ruborizaba mientras trataba de no malinterpretar las palabras de su hermano menor y a la vez luchar contra la sonrisa ausente que empezaba a tironear de sus labios.

—Eso no es cierto. Seguiremos estando juntos, aunque averigüen dónde estamos y nos obliguen a volver.

— Yo quiero estar con Ichimatsu-Nii-san...

Jyushimatsu se acerca un poco al arrastrarse por el suelo. Pudo ver a Ichimatsu sonrojarse con claridad luego de escucharle, la forma en la que el color se expandió en sus mejillas como tinta fue tremendamente real y tanto así que pudo sentir lo mismo en su propia piel. Calor en su cara, calor en su pecho donde sentía sus propios latidos golpear contra sus costillas como un tambor.

"Ba-dum. Ba-dum".

—Quiero estar con Ichimatsu-Nii-san todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Siempre, siempre.

—Jyushimatsu, no... — Suspira, hondo, como si estuviera luchando contra algo más fuerte que él mismo. — No podemos. Tú y yo...

— ¿Por qué? —De pronto el menor susurraba, estaba tan cerca que sus rodillas desnudas chocaron contra las suyas mientras trataba de inclinarse hacia él ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? Cuando Ichimatsu alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos grandes y marrones supo que cualquier argumento que diera quedaría totalmente sin fundamentos.

Tragó saliva, sus ojos perdiendo el camino y bajando rápidamente hacia los labios de Jyushimatsu en un movimiento furtivo que no pasó desapercibido para el de amarillo, la misma idea formulándose en sus cabezas.

—Porque...porque somos hermanos y... — Y él era una basura putrefacta, una escoria y Jyushimatsu, tan dulce y soleado no podía ser el mismo tipo de desecho que él.

Solo que sí lo era.

—Te quiero. — Ichimatsu piensa que está más ebrio de lo que creía porque no es posible que el amor en esas palabras sea para él, menos que las mismas vengan del objeto de su adoración, pero se encuentra a sí mismo dejándose convencer cuando el más pequeño se acerca, casi sentándose sobre su regazo y hace lo que él no tuvo las bolas de hacer en primer lugar.

Jyushimatsu cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios con la misma habilidad que tendría alguien con cero experiencias besando, la sensación le hace temblar y aferrarse a la ropa de su hermano como si temiera que se alejara. Por esos instantes ha dejado de respirar. Es torpe y exhalan nerviosismo por cada poro de sus pieles, es maravilloso y no quiere que se termine, pero es Ichimatsu quien los aparta primero.

—T-también te quiero. — Le dice con tanta rapidez que al menor no le da tiempo ni siquiera a sonreír porque de nuevo reclama sus labios con una fuerza avasallante, sosteniéndole por la nuca, girando solo un poco la cabeza hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto y cuando su lengua serpenteó ligeramente contra su boca Jyushimatsu sintió fuegos artificiales en su piel. Su corazón grita y su cabeza da vueltas y lo último que sabe es que ha encontrado la forma de que su cuerpo se coloque encima del mayor en un arranque del que no tuvo cuenta, quiere a Ichimatsu cerca, lo más cerca que puedan estar y besarlo más, abrazarlo más y que le abrace de vuelta.

A Ichimatsu le sorprende el desborde del menor, pero el ver cuanta pasión guardaba Jyushimatsu dentro de sí solo provocaba pensamientos que ya estaban empezando a arruinarle. Lo que había empezado como un simple beso comenzaba a subir de tono a niveles insospechados y por mucho que quisiera cumplir sus más oscuras fantasías con su hermano menor, ahí mismo en el piso sucio de esa habitación barata, sabía que podía ser demasiado precipitado, así que vuelve y rompe el contacto, pero con más delicadeza. Pasa suavemente sus manos por su cabello y coordina el movimiento al disminuir la fuerza de sus besos hasta que eventualmente Jyushimatsu le sigue, y se derrite ante las caricias como un cachorrito mimoso.

—¡Mi corazón está latiendo súper rápido, Nii-san! Me siento como si hubiera jugado mil partidos de Baseball en un día — Se rió bajito, de una forma encantadora a los ojos del más grande que tirado en el piso bajo el peso de Jyushimatsu sintió que esa risa le devolvía un trozo de vida.

— ¿Y por qué es eso? — Ichimatsu parpadeó despacio y llevó sus manos perezosas hasta la cintura ajena, Jyushimatsu seguía mirándole desde arriba así que tenía una vista perfecta del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— N-no sé. —Tartamudeó. Soltó una risita de nuevo, pero al mirarle tragó saliva. La nueva luz que iluminaba su relación prometía tanto que era difícil creer que lo habían encontrado así mientras buscaban algo totalmente diferente. — ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo, Nii-san?

—Ah...s-si eso es lo qu-

—¡Si quiero!

¿Y quién es Ichimatsu para decirle que no?


	3. Perdido y encontrado

**Cap.3 Perdido y encontrado**

 _No hay nada que puedas decir que vaya a alejarme,_

 _Yo también tengo historia,_

 _Y nunca es tarde,_

 _Para compartir un secreto,_

 _Te corresponderé,_

 _Cariño, yo te tengo._

(We can hurt together.- Sia)

 _¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera algo así? ¿Dónde estaba él que nunca vio esto venir?_

 _Distraído. Demasiado ocupado en sobrevivir en un pueblito que no conoce, en poder comer todos los días, aunque fueran migajas, en invertir sus noches abrazado a él pero preocupado porque debe pagar la tarifa del hotelucho en el que vivían y no sabe si Jyushimatsu podrá comer algo mañana. Eso de cuidarse a sí mismo jamás le había importado, ahora, como hermano mayor, como amante, Ichimatsu debía cuidar de su hermano pequeño; no era problema, hacía mucho antes que se desvivía para él porque encargándose de Jyushimatsu se encargaba de sí mismo. No necesitaba nada, más que el menor estuviera bien._

 _¿Entonces cómo fue que pasó esto?_

 _Quitó el paño húmedo de su frente, lo exprimió sintiendo los remanentes de calor en la tela y volvió a mojarlo en agua fría, exprimió, y colocó otra vez sobre la frente sudada del más pequeño, palpándolo suavemente con sus manos temblorosas. Su pecho sube y baja y aunque sonríe, su cara está roja y su piel caliente y no importa cuando haga Ichimatsu, la fiebre simplemente no empieza a bajar. Al contrario, parece que sube y sube cada segundo que pasa y el mayor se siente cada vez más desesperado._

 _No tiene idea de qué debe hacer. Los paños fríos no funcionan, el dinero que tenían apenas le alcanzaría para una botella de agua y de haber podido habría robado una maldita farmacia de no ser porque eso significaba dejar solo a Jyushimatsu. No puede dejarlo solo, no ahora, no así._

 _Ichimatsu aprieta la mandíbula mientras escucha a Jyushimatsu gimotear, toma su mano, la que no tiene la herida infectada, y la coloca sobre sus labios queriendo probar su temperatura, encontrándola peligrosamente alta, pero por más que quiere tratar de dar con una solución, no puede pensar en nada. Su cabeza se está nublando, las ideas son difusas y todo lo que siente en ese momento es miedo. Paralizante y desesperante temor porque siente que en cualquier momento todo podría empeorar y él no podría hacer nada para arreglarlo. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Jyushimatsu y apretó los ojos cuando los sintió húmedos, sin darse cuenta empezó a hiperventilar._

 _Está empezando a entrar en pánico._

Siempre le llamaron pesimista e Ichimatsu sabía por qué, tenía un mayor contacto con la realidad que los demás, ve las cosas tal y cómo son y muchas veces no es nada favorecedor. Que evitara los problemas porque siempre estaba demasiado cansado como para resolverlos, no implicaba que no pudiera ver las cosas buenas que le rodeaban, como sus gatos en casa o las peras que les cortaba su mamá; habían días en los que era muy difícil verlas y recordarlas, imposible, pero eventualmente ellas volvían a aparecer.

Se había despertado cada mañana del mugroso colchón de motel con dolor de espalda y picazón, su primer pensamiento siendo que debía llegar a lavar platos en el pequeño local de ramen en el que habían logrado entrar a trabajar por unas pocas monedas y aún así, todo parecía ser menos agobiante cuando abría los ojos y Jyushimatsu estaba a su lado, ambos apretujados en una cama demasiado pequeña para los dos.

Era cuando podía verlo despertar y empezar la mañana con un beso que lograba sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para continuar.

Habían sido dos semanas lejos de casa y las cosas se complicaban, entre ambos ganaban lo suficiente para comer una vez todos los días pero debían pagar cada noche que se quedaban en el motel si no querían ir a la calle; a veces pensaban en buscar otro lugar, irse a otra ciudad pero los trenes no se pagan con sonrisas precisamente. Hubieran querido buscar otro empleo, uno donde su jefe no los explotara por un par de centavos pero hay que ser honestos ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer un par de "NiNis" como ellos dos, sin estudios o experiencia laboral previa? No tenían demasiadas opciones.

—¡¿Es que tienes mierda en las manos?! ¡Es el tercer plato que rompes en lo que va de semana!

—¡L-lo lamento, fue un accidente!

—Esto saldrá de tu paga, muchacho. A este paso no vas a cobrar nada para el final de la quincena...

Ichimatsu sabe que es difícil, ha tenido que aprender a morderse la lengua porque sabe lo que está en juego y en cambio, solo observa con una mirada depredadora al dueño del restaurante y como le grita a Jyushimatsu luego de que dejara caer otra vez unos cuantos platos. Le daba rabia, no, más bien, le entraban unas ganas asesinas cada vez que escuchaba a ese viejo hablarle así a su hermano por algo que solo había sido un accidente, pero entonces recordaba los pocos locales que había y la escasa oportunidad que tenían de encontrar otro empleo, y se calmaba. Más o menos.

—Lo siento, Ichimatsu-Nii-san. Lo arruiné de nuevo ¿Verdad? — Le decía el más pequeño cuando regresaba a la zona de la cocina con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Ichimatsu le sonreía con tranquilidad y le alborotaba el pelo, asegurándole de forma silenciosa que todo estaba bien. Que no había problemas. Que pronto, para ambos, todo mejoraría, luego miraba la sonrisa volver a nacer en sus labios y ambos comenzaban a lavar las ollas usadas por el chef, Ichimatsu fregando, Jyushimatsu secando y guardando, sosteniendo sus trastes con sus dedos cubiertos por las mangas de su sudadera y llenándolas de agua y jabón barato.

—Jyushimatsu ¿No es mejor si te remangas? Vas a mojar tu ropa, será una molestia secarla después...

Jyushimatsu se mira las manos y nota los manchones oscuros donde ha caído el agua del fregadero, pero niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—¡Estoy bien! Es más fácil sostenerlos así. — Le dice y por el momento Ichimatsu lo acepta, solo porque tiene al viejo encima gritándole para que traiga más platos limpios.

Aunque Yamanashi estuviera dotado de flores, con sembradíos de arroz extendiéndose a kilómetros y campos de frutas dulces por donde se mirara, ellos tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para disfrutarlo. Sobrevivir era una de esas cosas ¿Quién dijo que fugarse de casa era emocionante y liberador? Ichimatsu no quería pensar en que se estaba arrepintiendo porque significaría que todo lo que habían pasado habría sido en vano, que de nuevo había terminado siendo lo que nunca había dejado de ser: Un NEET inservible, bueno para nada que ni siquiera podía valerse por sí mismo. El solo pensamiento le llenaba de ansiedad.

¿Para qué había hecho todo esto? Todas las noches después del trabajo se preguntaba lo mismo. Comía las sobras del restaurante con Jyushimatsu y mirándolo hacer caras cuando la comida estaba demasiado caliente, se preguntaba qué le había llevado a escapar ¿De qué había estado huyendo? Tenía una familia que lo amaba, una casa, comida en la mesa, una cama cálida y cómoda ¿Por qué había dejado todo esto atrás?

Miró al de amarillo sorber un tallarín, con los labios fruncidos, las mejillas ahuecadas, un gesto de concentración digno de Platón en momentos de profunda reflexión y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ¿Tal vez lo había hecho por él? Había aceptado su enamoramiento hacia su hermano menor desde hace muchos años antes de estar aquí y aunque siempre quiso ser la persona que sabía Jyushimatsu se merecía, en el fondo sabía que no lo había hecho por eso.

—¿Ichimatsu-Nii-san?

—¿Hm?

Levantó la vista del tazón desechable y los restos de su sopa, encontrándose con la sonrisa titánica de Jyushimatsu. Inclinado frente a él le extendía una mano mientras la otra la escondía detrás de su espalda.

—¡Demos un paseo!

Ya era algo tarde, de no haber dejado su hogar estaría yendo a la casa de baños con el resto de sus hermanos, relajándose en el agua tibia, usando la toalla de algodón que su madre les había comprado a cada uno, luego volviendo a la comodidad, a la seguridad, al confort por el cual no había levantado un solo dedo nunca en lo que llevaba de vida. Y comprendió que no huyó de casa por nadie más que sí mismo. Esa discusión con Osomatsu solo terminó de darle el empuje que necesitaba para buscar el cambio, lograr algo por su propia cuenta.

Ichimatsu suspiró por la nariz y tomó la mano ajena, envolviendo sus dedos con aquellos cubiertos por tela amarilla y se impulsó hacia adelante con su ayuda. El acto le pareció como una especie de metáfora.

Jyushimatsu nunca se había esforzado tanto para mantener un secreto. En más de una ocasión se preguntó como Todomatsu pudo ocultarles su trabajo en el Sutaaba durante tanto tiempo sin que ninguno de ellos sospechara nada ¿No se le hizo difícil? ¿No tuvo ganas de contarle a nadie ni una sola vez? Por supuesto él había tenido secretos antes, todo el mundo los tenía, pero había secretos que pesaban más que otros. Y dolían. Literalmente.

El día en que tuvo el pequeño accidente en la cocina Jyushimatsu pensaba que nada podía empeorar. Se quedaban sin dinero para pagar el motel, así que tendrían que buscar otro lugar pronto, no habían tenido una comida decente en semanas y él extrañaba a su mamá y a sus hermanos cada día más. Sabía que Ichimatsu también los extrañaba, pero no le hablaba al respecto porque se le hacía difícil, estaba bien así, él podía esperar a que su hermano estuviera listo.

Eventualmente él mismo vendría a ofrecerle un retazo de sus pensamientos y Jyushimatsu lo atesoraría con vehemencia; seguro hablarían por largas horas antes de dormir, se abrazarían en esa apretada cama bajo las sábanas que le daban comezón, él tendría el impulso de volver como muchas veces había tenido, pero Ichimatsu le sonreiría, le besaría los labios con torpeza porque lo que tenían aún era demasiado nuevo y Jyushimatsu se olvidaría por completo de lo que estaba pensando en primer lugar.

Así iban a pasar las cosas, así debió de haber sido, pero todo parecí estar arreglado para que no fuese así. Él fue torpe y no vio el hierro oxidado entre la pila de basura de la que se tenía que deshacer, Ichimatsu le había enrollado las mangas de su sudadera para que no la ensuciara por lo que la piel de su brazo estaba expuesta y no había nada que amortiguara el corte. Jyushimatsu solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintió algo caliente sobre la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo y seguido de eso, un dolor punzante que subía gradualmente de intensidad. Un corte lineal que atravesaba la piel como una línea recta, con el color rojo manando de ella y goteando hasta el suelo.

Pudo haberle dicho a su hermano o al viejo, pero si lo hacía no le permitirían trabajar hasta que se curara, quizás hasta necesitarían pagar un médico que se encargara de ella. Era difícil pensar con el brazo doliéndole luego de tremenda chavetada pero Jyushimatsu no necesitaba reflexionar demasiado si se trataba de actuar. Así que solo se echó un poco de agua de un grifo en el patio trasero del restaurante, se cubrió con una toalla de cocina que estaba puesta a secar, envolvió su brazo con ella y aunque el dolor seguía ahí, presente, no dijo nada a nadie.

Había estado haciendo lo mismo durante varios días y todo lo que Jyushimatsu pensaba era que se curara rápido, antes de que su hermano se diera cuenta y todo empeorase. Esconder una herida que no parecía llegar a sanar rápido, sin mencionar el dolor constante le estaba costando cada gramo de su autocontrol, pero pensó que lograría pasar un tiempo más solo lavándola con agua de vez en cuando hasta que sanara sola.

Fue más o menos unas dos semanas después de su última cena con sobras que se quedaron totalmente sin dinero. Al no tener como pagar otra noche en el motel, esta vez les tocó dormir a la intemperie, en un viñedo no muy lejos de donde habían estado antes, entre las uvas, bajo la luna, en el frío oscuro de la noche. Con los estómagos vacíos, sin siquiera un colchón roído para descansar la espalda o una sábana fina para calentarse un poco. No era muy cómodo, Jyushimatsu odiaba esto, a decir verdad, pero estaba seguro de que Ichimatsu lo odiaba tanto como él.

No se hablaron ni una sola vez en lo que llevaban ahí tirados, como si les rodeara el enojo compartido ante toda la situación y ninguno de los dos quisiera hablar y quejarse, pues ninguno quería hacer ver como si la culpa fuera del otro.

Acostados sobre la tierra fría en un lugar donde los dueños del viñedo no les encontraran, encararon la luna brillando plateada sobre un cielo negro; Ichimatsu seguía sumido en un silencio perturbador y cuando Jyushimatsu giró para verle y encontró su ceño fruncido, tuvo la necesidad de decirle algo, lo que fuera que apartara el silencio y el sentimiento de impotencia que seguro debía de estar sintiendo su hermano mayor.

No se le ocurrió nada.

Empezaba a sentir un poco de frío y se le abrazó, una pierna sobre el cuerpo ajeno para aumentar la cercanía, el calor, para disipar la sensación de incertidumbre.

¿Qué sería de ellos ahora?

—Ichimatsu-Nii-san...

—Esto es temporal. — Dijo Ichimatsu con su brazo alrededor de la cintura ajena y sus ojos fijos y decididos en él. — Saldremos de esta, Jyushimatsu.

Jyushimatsu jamás lo había visto tan serio antes, su mirada decidida, su brazo envolviéndole con fuerza como si añadiera énfasis a sus palabras. Y ya no hubo más incertidumbre. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su pecho, su única preocupación siendo que las hormigas no le piquen en medio de la noche.

¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera algo así? ¿Dónde estaba él que nunca vio esto venir?

Despertó en la tierra, en medio de uvas, y con el sonido de la respiración jadeante de Jyushimatsu contra su oído. Le encontró con el rostro sudado y rojo y al tocarle sintió su piel ardiendo en fiebre. Ichimatsu se alarmó.

¿Acaso Jyushimatsu se había enfermado por dormir una noche a la intemperie? Quizás la mala alimentación empezaba a pasarles factura, pensó el mayor mientras sostenía a su hermano hasta hacerlo sentar sobre el suelo y fue entonces que lo notó. El bulto bajo su brazo, las pequeñas manchas marrones en su sudadera que parecían sangre seca. La forma en la que Jyushimatsu insistió, débil y nervioso, que estaba bien mientras intentaba ponerse de pie solo aumentó su preocupación.

—Jyushimatsu, déjame ver.

—¡Hm! ¡Estoy bien, Nii-san! — Estaba siendo testarudo. Ichimatsu frunció el ceño y tomó al menor del brazo, levantando su manga hasta el codo y revelando la piel mal vendada de Jyushimatsu. A estas alturas ya se imaginaba lo que había debajo de la tela con manchas de sangre, pero igual quiso revisarlo por si mismo, bajo la mirada avergonzada del más pequeño que no hizo nada para evitar que mirara el error que tanto se esforzó en esconder de él.

—…Lo siento.

—¿Cómo..?

—En el restaurante.

Claro. Con lo descuidado que era el viejo con su basura era de esperarse que a alguien le pasara algo así en algún momento, pero Ichimatsu no dejaba de preguntarse por qué justamente tuvo que ser Jyushimatsu. Su cabeza se llenó de incógnitas, pero a ninguna le encontró respuesta, voces empezando a ahogarse bajo el sonido de sus preocupaciones que empezaban a crecer como espuma. La herida no se veía nada bien, coloreada en un rojo alarmante e inflamada en algunas zonas, quizás hasta necesitaría puntos pues no parecía poder sanarse por su cuenta y…Joder ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes?

Chasqueó los labios, molesto, enojado consigo mismo por su descuido.

Terminaron saltándose sus turnos en el local de ramen, ocultándose en una caseta de herramientas que había en el viñedo donde habían pasado la noche. Ichimatsu le rogó a todos los dioses que los dueños no se preocuparan por buscar nada ahí y usó una toalla vieja que mojó en un grifo para tratar de bajar la temperatura de su hermano. No sabía que más hacer.

Horas pasaron, no tenían nada en el estómago más que uvas amargas y la fiebre de Jyushimatsu no cedía a pesar de sus intentos. Tomó su mano, pegó el dorso a sus labios sintiendo el calor manar de ella como una flama, peligrosa, preocupante. Aunque había lavado la herida con agua eso no aliviaría el dolor que estaba pasando su hermano menor, eso no la sanaría, si acaso podría hacer que empeorara y se infectara más. La tibieza que siente irradiar de la piel de Jyushimatsu, más que confortarlo le atormenta; aprieta la boca en una tensa línea cuando escucha su respiración agitada y mira sus facciones siempre aniñadas, siempre sonrientes, siempre brillantes contorsionarse en una mueca de dolor que el menor intenta disipar con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Se preguntó por qué Jyushimatsu no le dijo nada antes ¿Sentía que no podía contarle? Su mente se fue a la deriva, hundiéndose en el enramado de dudas y miedo al pensar que la persona más importante en su vida no confiaba en él, que no pudo ayudarle antes por estar ocupado en cosas triviales. Jyushimatsu sufría e Ichimatsu no podía evitar creer que él tenía la culpa y el sentimiento aplastaba sus pulmones como una placa de titanio, dificultándole el respirar.

Jyushimatsu podría enfermarse seriamente y él no sabría que hacer. Podría convulsionar por la fiebre o perder el brazo o…

—Nii-san…— Abre los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz y la imagen que obtiene le deja mudo. Jyushimatsu le mira con sus párpados entrecerrados, esas largas pestañas haciendo sombra sombre sus mejillas teñidas de rojo febril y sudor, su boca se extiende casi a la mitad de su rostro, cerrada en una sonrisa que repara todas sus heridas. Con sus dedos, pequeños y llenos de callos, acaricia la mejilla de Ichimatsu como si tocara su alma con sus yemas y calmara sus angustias.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Aún débil y afiebrado Jyushimatsu encontraba la manera de consolarlo, era algo en lo que era verdaderamente bueno, algo que Ichimatsu agradecía con creces.

Sostuvo su mano de vuelta y la apretó, la neblina en su cabeza empezaba a disiparse.

Sabía que era una terrible idea, pero como escuchó decir una vez en una película, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Ichimatsu había hecho muchas cosas lamentables durante su vida ¿Pero robar? Jamás.

Haberlo hecho a sus hermanos no cuenta.

Está totalmente consciente de que podría meterse en problemas serios si era atrapado, pero no podía detenerse por eso ahora. Había dejado a Jyushimatsu en el cobertizo, con la toalla mojada en la frente, mientras él se dirigía hacia la casa que coronaba los enramados de uvas en el horizonte, sin duda el hogar de los dueños del viñedo que ellos estaban invadiendo. La idea era escabullirse, tomar lo que pudiera necesitar, medicina, dinero, comida, lo que fuera, y luego volver al lado de su hermano. Parecía ser lo suficientemente simple.

No lo era.

Ichimatsu sintió su pulso retumbarle en los oídos, su frente y sus manos estaban mojadas en un sudor frío y sus rodillas temblaban con cada paso sigiloso que trataba de dar mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía ser una bodega a un costado de la casa.

Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo enorme que parecía saltar y dar vueltas en su torso mientras más cerca estaba de su cometido, la ansiedad y el miedo apoderándose de su temple como maleza.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

La voz alcanzó sus oídos como el aviso de una tormenta y como primera reacción quiso huir; por la puerta, por la ventana, por donde fuera, pero sabía que debía salir de ahí ahora mismo. Sin embargo, fue retenido por un anciano que con su gran estatura obstaculizaba la puerta. Ichimatsu pensó que estaba jodido, lo había arruinado todo y ahora Jyushimatsu pagaría por sus errores. El anciano exigió saber qué hacía en su casa, qué buscaba, qué quería, pero las palabras se habían estancado en su garganta, el pensamiento de que había sido atrapado e iría a la cárcel empezando a hacer estragos.

No se esperó escuchar a alguien más entrar. Una anciana, seguro la esposa, que miró confundida lo que sucedía pero que no tardó en comprender. Al parecer había encontrado la razón por la cual había un chico enfermo en su cobertizo bañado en sudor y con una herida en el brazo. Ichimatsu vio la amabilidad en los ojos de la mujer surcados por arrugas mientras ésta posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo incitándole a calmarse, trayendo de paso un poco de tranquilidad al asustado chico.

El anciano quería una explicación, por supuesto, pero no había tiempo, no con Jyushimatsu aun sufriendo por la fiebre. Para cuando llegaron al cobertizo el menor parecía estar dormido, pero despertó en cuanto escuchó la voz compungida de su amante llamando su nombre; abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, notando de inmediato las dos figuras detrás suyo y aunque estaba confundido, decidió no preguntar al respecto, pues era mayor su confianza en Ichimatsu que la incertidumbre. Con la suave voz ahogada surcando sus oídos, Jyushimatsu se dejó arrastrar a la inconsciencia una vez más.

"Todo estará bien ahora."

El siguiente paso fue llevar a Jyushimatsu al piso de arriba y llamar al médico local para que se encargara de la infección de su herida. Tuvieron suerte de que no pasó más tiempo, unos minutos más y la fiebre le habría hecho convulsionar, es lo que había dicho el médico, y la sola idea llenó a Ichimatsu de un temor aprehensivo, que se asentaba en sus tripas y casi le daba ganas de vomitar. Que por su culpa su amante estuviera a punto de correr un horrible destino sólo alimentaba su autodesprecio, haciéndole sentir como una basura miserable.

¿Qué habría sido de él sin Jyushimatsu? Piensa mientras observa su rostro durmiente, su cuerpo acostado en una vieja cama con sábanas que olían a detergente de lavanda, lo más cómodo y decente que ha visto en semanas; la culpa le carcomía desde las entrañas mientras esperaba poder verlo despertar, que abriera sus ojos y le sonriera de esa forma que sólo él puede darse el lujo de presumir que provocaba cosas en Ichimatsu. Cosas inmorales para otros, pero que para ellos era hermoso y verdadero.

A Ichimatsu le brillaron los ojos con lágrimas contenidas, tenía un mal sabor en la boca. Jyushimatsu seguía dormido, como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo; su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acompasada con sus respiraciones, tenía el brazo vendado apropiadamente y a su lado descasaban algunas cajas con medicinas y un vaso de agua a medio beber.

La segunda vez que la pareja de ancianos entró a la habitación que habían prestado a estos extraños fue para verificar el estado del chico de amarillo, encontrándose al de violeta en una silla en frente suyo, cabizbajo, hombros decaídos y cualquiera podría jurar que había una nube negra sobre su cabeza y una sombra de preocupación y culpa en sus ojos. La imagen conmovió a la mujer, realmente se preocupaba mucho por su hermano.

—Ichimatsu-kun- Llamó con una bandeja en la mano al adentrarse al cuarto, sus pasos resonando por el piso gracias a las zapatillas de madera que usaba. Ofreció la bandeja con una taza de té verde, humeante y fragante, e insistió con una sonrisa amable y desgastada al muchacho para que la tomara al verlo dudar. – Anda, tú también necesitas cuidarte un poco.

Ichimatsu tomó el vaso con cautela. —Gracias. Pagaré por todo.

El viejo se tranquilizó al oír eso, quién dejo la factura del doctor en manos de Ichimatsu y salió del cuarto sin mucha palabra para seguir encargándose de su trabajo. Su esposa era mejor que él para estas cosas.

Cuando Ichimatsu se encuentra sólo con la mujer ella aprovecha para saciar su curiosidad y él concede. Le cuenta como llegaron a Yamanashi, las cosas que se encontraron recién llegando al pueblo, el breve tiempo trabajando en el restaurante y como su hermano se lastimó con la basura de su jefe; que había escapado de casa porque estaba buscando algo, algo que le hiciera mejor, alguien de verdadera valía. Jyushimatsu simplemente le había seguido como un perrito. Ella miró como ese jovencito se frotaba los párpados con el pulgar y el índice y luego posaba sus ojos sobre el rostro durmiente de su hermano, parecía cansado y asustado y sintió algo de lástima por todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar en tan poco tiempo. Mas le llamó la atención la forma en que esos ojos muertos cobraban algo de vida al mirar a su gemelo.

—¿Y… encontraste lo que buscabas?

En ese momento el rostro dormido de Jyushimatsu se contrajo ligeramente, arrugando los labios y apretando los párpados antes de abrirlos con lentitud, se veía confundido por la imagen que le recibía de una habitación que él no conocía. Pareció perdido, hasta que giró la cabeza y encontró a su hermano mayor observándole. Casi cree que vio a Ichimatsu llorar un poco porque tenía los ojos brillosos y una expresión de estupefacción que se diluyó poco a poco. Jyushimatsu sonrió.

Ichimatsu sonrió también.

—Creo que sí.

 **Fin.**

 **Dedicado a Ichu (Valentina) Que se fue a destiempo.**


	4. Epílogo

Epílogo

Todas las mañanas desde hacía un mes, Osomatsu era el primero en levantarse de la cama, vestirse, y a veces sin siquiera desayunar nada tomaba una pila de los volantes que Choromatsu había enviado a imprimir y salía de casa a repartirlos por toda la ciudad. Los demás se unían a él no mucho después, al igual que sus padres, incansables y decididos a encontrar al par que se había perdido, regando afiches con las caras de sus hermanos y abajo en letras grandes las palabras de "Se busca".

La noche en que Todomatsu encontró su bolso deportivo repleto de ranas, pero sin rastro del cuarto y quinto hijo, todo había parecido una broma memorable, y Osomatsu moría por felicitar a sus hermanitos por su ingenio apenas llegaran al hogar. Pero las horas pasaron, la noche llegó a casa primero que sus hermanos y cuando quisieron darse cuenta de que algo no iba del todo bien, ya era casi media noche. Ninguno realmente consideró la idea de que se hubieran escapado, ni siquiera cuando al ir a la estación de policía más cercana esa fue una de las posibilidades que les presentaron.

Es que ¿Por qué lo harían?

Ni Osomatsu, ni Karamatsu, ni Choromatsu ni Todomatsu con todas sus cabezas pensantes puestas en acción encontraban respuesta alguna a esa pregunta; no tenían una mala vida, si bien podrían hacer algo productivo con ella y dejar de ser unas sanguijuelas holgazanas, lo cierto es que tenían poco de lo que quejarse. Nada para ellos parecía ser suficiente razón para huir de casa, por lo que por varios días las posibilidades variaban, pero jamás tocaban el tema de la fuga. Porque era mejor pensar que se habían perdido andando por ahí, o que le robaron dinero a Choromatsu para ir a beber y ahora estaban ebrios tirados bajo un puente; quizás Jyushimatsu había sido abducido por aliens, no sería la primera vez que sucedía ¿E Ichimatsu había ido por él? Eso sonaba mucho más plausible que dejar la casa. Que dejarlos a ellos otra vez.

El sábado marcaba la catorceava tarde de búsqueda, se habían dividido otra vez las distintas partes de la ciudad para abarcar más terreno, aunque parecía que seguían recorriendo las mismas calles y preguntando a las mismas personas, pues solo obtenían las mismas respuestas. Matsuyo estaba inconsolable, Osomatsu la escuchaba llorar todas las noches en su habitación mientras su padre trataba de consolarla con palabras repletas de una esperanza vacía, que salían con una voz dudosa y ahogada, pues él tampoco tenía certeza de que pudo haber sucedido con sus hijos, pero era mejor ser optimistas.

Mientras pegaba un afiche con cinta en un poste de luz, Osomatsu pensó en sus hermanos. Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu siempre fueron un par, los hermanos más extraños, los raros, los que nadie comprendía. Recordó como en la escuela empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, cuando sus cuerpos y sus mentes empezaron a crecer y los seis dejaron poco a poco esa mentalidad de colmena para desarrollarse como individuos, cuando cada uno empezó a interesarse por otras cosas y parecía que se apartaban unos de los otros, pero esos dos nunca se alejaron el uno del otro. Incluso cuando eran tan diferentes, como dos imanes de polos opuestos solo parecieron unirse más.

De pronto a su cabeza llovieron recuerdos de cuanta cosa habían vivido los seis, recalcando la presencia de Ichimatsu y Jyushimatsu en el grupo y de pronto sintió rabia hacia los dos.

¡¿Cómo se atreven a desaparecer sin decirle nada?! ¡Él era el Onii-chan! ¡No podían largarse por ahí como si él no existiera! ¡Era una falta de respeto!

Osomatsu miró uno de los volantes que tenía la cara de su cuarto hermano menor, su expresión aburrida plasmada en un papel en blanco y negro y de pronto el enojo empezó a ser sustituido por la angustia cuando se preguntó qué haría si no los volvía a ver, o si llamaban en medio de la noche diciendo que encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida. Arrugó en papel en su mano, apretando los dientes por igual, mientras por primera vez dejaba que la desesperación reptara por su estómago como una culebra y se aposara en su garganta formando un grueso nudo. Había tratado de mantener la calma todas estas semanas, dejar que sus hermanos menores le vieran en mal estado no era precisamente lo que Osomatsu acostumbraba a hacer, pero ahora estaba solo en una calle poco concurrida, con unos afiches de "Se busca" y dos de sus hermanitos perdidos desde hace días, sin certeza de qué les habría pasado o si los volvería a ver de nuevo.

Y tuvo miedo.

Los autos que pasaban a su lado hacían un ruido que sonaba lejano en sus oídos, las voces de la gente parecían venir de otra dimensión mientras caminaban totalmente ajenos al pánico que empezaba a sentir. Todos los rostros a su alrededor de hacían borrosos y el nudo en su garganta le empezaba a hacer difícil el respirar, pensó que realmente pasaría por patético y empezaría a llorar ahí mismo pero dos figuras ataviadas en amarillo y violeta aparecieron en medio de la multitud.

Osomatsu frotó sus ojos con el antebrazo. Ya después tendría tiempo de llorar, ahora tenía que cometer un fraticidio doble.


End file.
